Conventional cymbal base assembly is shown in FIG. 1 PRIOR ART and FIG. 2 PRIOR ART, and includes a conical base body 1. The base body 1 is provided with a protrudent edge 2 disposed at the bottom thereof. The protrudent edge 2 is put around and connected to the top of a hollow main rod of a cymbal stand (not shown). The base body 1 is provided with a tubal rod 3 disposed at the central top thereof. A metal covering plate 4 is put around and connected to the tubal rod 3 for sealing the top of the base body 1. Also, a damping gasket 5 is put around the tubal rod 3 and connected to the metal covering plate 4. A lower cymbal 6 is straddled on and connected to the damping gasket 5. A screw bolt 7 is fastened upward in a side of the base body 1, and an end of the screw bolt 7 pushes a side of the bottom surface of the covering plate 4, whereby the covering plate 4 is at an angle, and the lower cymbal 6 which is straddled above the covering plate 4 is also straddled above the base body 1 at an angle. When an upper cymbal strikes the lower cymbal 6, they can generate clearly sweet sound effect.
The bottom of the covering plate 4 is inclined because the screw bolt 7 pushes the bottom of the covering plate 4 upward. However, the side of the bottom of the covering plate 4 only pushed at a point by the screw bolt 7. When the upper cymbal strikes the lower cymbal 6, it is easy that the vibration changes the direction of the lower cymbal 6. Thus, conventional cymbal base assembly is unstable, and the supporting force of the screw bolt 7 is not enough.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a cymbal base assembly to solve the above-mentioned disadvantages.